


the Fundraiser

by readinggirl1989



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard gets upset when Penny turns him down again. Leonard POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Fundraiser

**Author's Note:**

> BBT does not belong to me, etc...

the Fundraiser

Leonard shifted anxiously, he was sure she would accept this time, how could she resist the chance to get dressed up? But what if she did, she had already turned him down so many times before. He squared his shoulders and knocked before he lost his courage. When the door opened he couldn't help but stare, Penny was wearing a towel and nothing else, “Uh...”

“Yes Leonard?” Penny asked, reminding him that he had a purpose.

“Uh, well, I was just wondering if, would you …. Would you like to go with me to the faculty fundraiser? It's formal so you'd get to wear a nice dress?” Leonard asked, heart, or rather his stomach, in his throat.

“Oh I’m sorry, I ca-” Penny answered when Leonard, hopes crushed again, cut across her, “Let me guess, you have a date? Or 'plans' or the ever believable excuse, you have to wash your hair?” he spit out venomously, “I haven't even given you the date yet!”

“Actually, I do have a date. Sheldon already asked me to go with him. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready so we can go shopping.” Penny explained, shutting the door in his face.

“Tsk. Leonard, I have told you repeatedly that your pursuit of Penny was in vain.” Sheldon said from behind him, causing him to jump in surprise.

“But I called dibs.” Leonard said, trailing off as he was ignored and left behind. “What just happened?” he asked the empty hallway.

The End.


End file.
